


The demon's heir and Horseman

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Oliver, F/M, Good slade, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after being shipwrecked on Lian Yu, Oliver was washed out to sea at the Amazo. Thinking him dead, Sara, Slade, and Shado returned to Starling City and told his family the news. Three years have passed and they learn that Oliver is not as dead as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> This is lightly based on the latest chapter of Lycox's story, Possibilities. And yes, I have permission to do this. You can go read it if you want, I would recommend, on Fanfiction.net it, but if not, here is what you need to know to understand this story:
> 
> Shado never died and Slade was never injected with the Mirakuru, so no Darth Slade. 
> 
> But a guard was injected and so a fight ultimately took place on the Amazo and, this is probably more creative license here unless Lycox decides to continue, but Oliver was separated from his friends and washed into the sea during the fight, being presumed dead.
> 
> And I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I am having computer troubles and I had to write this on my laptop, which does not have spell check on it.

Starling City  
Afternoon

It had been five years since The Queen's Gambit set sail and was subsequently lost to the sea. It had been three years since Sara Lance had returned home on a boat with two people, Slade Wilson and Shado, who claimed to have been Oliver Queen's companions on the island of Lian Yu. Those who had known Oliver prior to the island found it hard to believe the tales of him that the three survivors told but decided not to argue about it. 

Since then, the three former castaways had settled in Starling City. Sara had followed in her father's footsteps, graduating the police academy and becoming a detective. Slade, on the other had, had landed a job as a security guard and eventually became head of security for the Queen family, deciding to look after his lost brother's family to honor Oliver's memory. He had even taken up an older brother role with Thea, stopping her drug using and straightening her out when Moira's parenting failed Thea. Shado had finished her medical education and had begun working as a doctor at Starling General. 

Malcolm Merlyn, former member of the League of Assassins and CEO of Merlyn Global, was walking down the hall of his company's building when he stiffened. His years as an assassin had taught how to sense when someone was watching.

"You are being summoned, Al-sah-Her." Someone in the shadows said.

Stiffening at the use of his old assassin name, Malcolm briefly considered running before deciding against it. If Ra's al Ghul wanted to speak to him, then running would do him no good and would likely endanger Tommy.

Malcolm allowed the assassin to lead him out of the building and to an underground tunnel that he knew the League used for secret meetings if they were ever in Starling. Malcolm was met, not with Ra's, but of a young women, a little younger than Tommy, with black, flowing hair, brown eyes, and an Eastern complexion who was surrounded by assassins.

"My, how you've grown Nyssa," Malcolm complimented smoothly, "I assume you are here as your father's emissary?"

"You would be correct. My father is gravely concerned about whispers of something happening in Starling City." Nyssa told him.

"What whispers?" Malcolm asked seemingly not knowing what she was talking about.

In response, Nyssa pulled out an old, worn book and Malcolm tensed. It was a copy of the liust. An old, worn copy but a copy none the less.

"Where did you get that?" Malcolm asked, still trying to play dumb but he had aroused Nyssa's suspicions.

"It was given to given to my beloved, and my father's new horsemen, Al-Sah-Him, by his father prior to his death." Nyssa said as the assassin closest to her removed his hood and Malcolm couldn't contain his gasp of shock.

"Oliver." Malcolm breathed.

"Oliver Queen is gone, I am Al-sah-Him." Oliver said coolly.

"The Arrow. So I guess the stories Sara and your friends told us upon their return were true." Malcolm said and thought he saw a flash of something in Oliver's eyes but it was gone too fast to tell.

"Enough," Nyssa brought his attention back to her, "This book has Ghost ink on it's pages, which is odd considering that the ink has not been used for centuries outside the League. And considering your ties to the Queen family, my father is suspicious that you may be involved in whatever is happening in Starling."

"I assure you Nyssa, I am not involved in whatever whispers you and your father are hearing. And I have never seen that before in my life." Malcolm lied smoothly as he gestured to the list.

"So you say. My father has a task for you: you are to bring him news of whatever these whispers are about, whether they be confirmation of them or something to disprove them. If you fail, those you love shall suffer." Nyssa vowed as she, Oliver, and the other assassins moved to go.

"Oliver, would you really go after Tommy and your family?" Malcolm called out as they walked away.

Oliver and Nyssa paused, Oliver turning back and Malcolm was struck by the cold look in his eyes.

"There are other ways to make someone suffer besides torture or death." Oliver said coldly.

Oliver then turned and left with Nyssa and the other assassins, leaving a stunned Malcolm behind.


	2. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm summons Oliver's island friends to form an alliance.

Merlyn Global, next day  
morning

"So, any idea what this is all about?" Sara asked Slade and Shado as they moved down the hall.

"No, we just got a call and were told Mr. Merlyn wanted us to meet him this morning." Shado said with Slade nodding sharply in agreement.

The trio walked inside Malcolm's office and saw Malcolm looking out the window. Once Slade closed the door behind them, Malcolm turned around and they were all struck by the grave look on his face.

"Thank you all for coming." Malcolm said as he faced them.

"what is this about Merlyn?" Slade demanded and Malcolm paused for a moment.

"Oliver is alive." Malcolm told them and they stared at him stunned.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sara demanded angrily and Malcolm shook his head.

"I wish it were. Tell me, what do you three know about the League of Assassins?" Malcolm asked and Slade scoffed.

"It's a myth." Slade said causing Sara and Shado to look at him confused.

"What's a myth?" Shado inquired.

"Back when I was with ASIS, I came across a group that told me a legend: There's a group of assassin that appear and vanish like shadows. But it's just an urban legend." Slade dismissed and Malcolm chuckled.

"The Mirakuru was once dismissed as an urban legend, was it not Detective Lance?" Malcolm asked snidely.

"So you think Oliver is a prisoner of the League?" Shado tried to play peace maker.

"No. I saw him yesterday and he's...one of them." Malcolm said and the trio stared at stunned.

"You're insane." Slade said after a moment.

"This is not a game!" Malcolm shouted and the woman jumped at the unexpected outburst while Slade simply looked surprised, "Oliver is alive and he is one of them, I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"You were one of them," Slade said after a moment causing Shado and Sara to look at him stunned, "That's why you're so afraid, why you're so sure they exist. You were once a member of the League."

"Yes," Malcolm admitted after a moment, "My wife was murdered when Tommy and Oliver were young. I left Starling City in search of purpose and I eventually found my way to the League. I spent time in their service before we parted ways on good terms and I returned home."

"And you saw Oliver?" Shado asked for clarification.

"I consider Oliver as much a son as Tommy. It was him Ms. Fei." Tommy assured her.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sara demanded.

"Because The League is coming. And they won't care about collateral damage." Malcolm warned.

"Why would they be coming for this city?" Slade growled.

Nanda Parbat  
same time

Ra's and Oliver clashed swords several times before Oliver whirled around and struck him in the side with his sword. Ra's gasped in pain as Oliver pried the sword out of his hand. Oliver crossed the swords and held them to Ra's neck.

"Dead." Oliver said coolly.

"Well done Al-Sah-Him," Ra's said as Oliver handed his sword back to him, "you have now surpassed me. You are nearly ready to lead."

"Thank you my liege." Oliver said blankly.

"Dismissed." Ra's said as he walked over to the pit.

Oliver nodded and departed the room. Oliver made his way through the castle and made his way to his chambers. As he closed the door behind him, he spotted Nyssa standing the center of the room. She turned around as he approached her.

"So how was your spar with my father?" Nyssa asked as he reached her.

"I won." Oliver said simply and she nodded.

"How are you? I know it cannot have been...easy to be home after so long and not see your loved ones." Nyssa asked concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them," Oliver admitted, "but the best way to keep them safe is to stay away and act like they mean nothing to me. At least for the time being."

Merlyn Global  
same time

"So this Undertaking you called it, is some plan to save the city?" Sara asked curiously.

"It's best you don't know the details but Ra's would not approve. If he finds out about The Undertaking, he will kill everyone involved and their families." Malcolm warned.

"I am still not sure why this involves us." Shado said confused.

"Moira is involved. Which makes her and Thea targets should Ra's find out." Malcolm told them and they stared at him stunned.

"Oliver would never go after his family." Shado protested and Malcolm barked a humorless laugh.

"Even if I agreed with you, Oliver is only one assassin. Ra's has many at his disposal." Malcolm told them.

"Then we need someone on the inside. Let's find Oliver and I'll beat some sense into him." Slade said and Malcolm sighed.

"It won't work. Mr. Wilson, you may be former ASIS, but Oliver has spent the last three years being trained by the people who make ASIS look like a high school football team. You won't be able to reach him that way." Malcolm explained.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sara asked frustrated. 

"We need to buy some time, spend Ra's on a wild goose chase. And while we do, we need to try and reach Oliver beneath the assassin he has become." Malcolm told them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have , feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
